Too Close To The Sun
by HomoSocks
Summary: When he came into her life he was brighter than the sun... Then her wax wings started to melt.


**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I'm excited about this one. I've been wanting to do a Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay story for a while now! So I'm officially bringing you my first one! I'm not sure how long this is going to be, still, please sit back and relax! Enjoy the read please!  
><strong>

**Summary: When he came into her life he was brighter than the sun... Then her wax wings started to melt.**

**Rating: M (**Language**, Sex Scenes, Sexual Situations, Triggering Situations.)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama**

**Pairings: GilgameshღRin  
><strong>

_.oO Too Close To The Sun Oo._

The man floating before her appeared like a bolt of lightning, the brightness of his shining gold armor nearly blinding her. Rin was caught off guard by his sudden appearance out of thin air. The small girl fell onto her back, her eyes widening while continuing to stare in awe at the being before her. What was he? And where did he come from? It her mind this person before her could have been god himself, he looked the part at the very least.

Rin had just been sneaking back onto the Tohsaka Estate after being evacuated a few days prior. What was she back for? A few spell books she '_forgot_', it truth Rin just wanted to see her father again. After all the last thing he said to her was one of the greatest moments of her life. Now however she found herself in such an impossible situation.

Rin's mouth hung opened as she watched spears and swords poke through many portals behind the man above her. It was all so beautiful, like some sort of light show. Rin wasn't dumb enough to think this was some sort of show however. Dumb or not, Rin wasn't thinking much at all in that moment. Her mind had gone completely blank.

_There was nothing._

Not frustration, nor sadness, nor happiness, nor fear, nor admiration. All of the feelings she had so tightly bottled up had disappeared, gone without a trace. Because of that, Rin felt so weightless. Her body was light and everything around her hazy, all except for that golden man. This was a new feeling, though Rin couldn't place it with a single label. Whatever she was feeling, she never wanted it to end.

The young girl was so caught up in the sight above her it took her a moment to realize the man above her was speaking to her. What was he saying? Rin saw his perfect lips moving but she heard no noise. She wanted to hear, she wanted to be closer, _closer._

Her shaky hand reached upward, extending toward the golden man floating on air.

_.oO1Oo._

Rin woke with a start, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. She had been dreaming again about the first time she met him. Trying to catch her breath she placed her wrist over her eyes to block the sunlight coming from her window. Rin Tohsaka hated the mornings, it wasn't very often that she was able to sleep soundly. Seeing no other opinion the girl slid out of her bed rubbing her eyes with the balls of her fists.

The girl had matured nicely in the ten years since first meeting him. Her night shirt clung tightly to her curves and her legs were long, smooth, slender. She was on every boys mind at the high school she attended. Rin knew it as well, she couldn't help but be a little vain. After all she was a Tohsaka, her family was never the most humble. Her father had openly admitted this several times.

Muttering to herself the girl got herself ready for school. There was no doubt she'd be there at least an hour early, it really couldn't be helped. It took Rin an hour alone to get ready for school. As usual Rin made sure she looked her very best before even thinking about walking out the door.

"Hm?" As she kicked on her shoes the young mage notice her messaging machine blinking. Rin could have already guessed exactly who had left her that message, after all very few people had her phone number. Thinking it was better to give it a listen now the girl reluctantly hit the play button while pulling her hair up into pig tails.

"Rin..." Kirei Kotomine deep voice came through the machine causing Rin to roll her vibrant blue eyes. "You really know how to worry your guardian. Honestly it wouldn't kill you to come by a few times a week for dinner." Rin didn't even consider the request, there was no way she'd be spending time with that fake priest any time soon.

"Before I forget..." Kirei continued the talking even though Rin wished he'd ask hang up already. "I should be getting a special guest at the church this week. I thought you'd might be interested in that..." After Kirei finished the second there was a click, the voice machine then told informed her that was the end of her messages.

Rin had tuned everything out after hearing the words, _special guest_. Rin knew that there was only one person that Kirei Kotomine could possibly be talking about... Her eyes fluttered shut, behind her lids she only saw that bright gold.

As the day wore on Rin decided that it might not have been a very good idea to listen to that voice message before school. Because now she couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn, priest, this was exactly what he wanted wasn't it? Despite all of Rin's distaste for the man she couldn't deny that he was perhaps the most cunning man she has ever met. Second only to her own father of course.

All this fuss over his special guest... Why should she have to go to them? She was Rin, the head of the mighty Tohsaka family, there was no way she'd bend to the will of others. Her frustration was coming across all day at school, the students made sure to steer clear of her. The ones that were so bold to try to approach her were scolded. Rin caught herself acting as such about half way through the school day. Tohsaka decided to skip her next class, another uncharacteristic thing for a perfect student like her to do.

It was worth the absent mark though, she had worked far too hard on her nice girl image to ruin it all in one day. No way she'd ever do something so stupid. It was kind of ironic, no matter how much she hated it, Kirei Kotomine was the only one who knew the real Rin Tohsaka. The girl growled sitting at a table outside the school. "Disgusting." Was the only word that passed her lips still thinking about the fake priest.

"What is so disgusting?" A voice behind her questioned surprising her. Tilting her head back Rin saw the blue hair of Shinji Matou, another annoyed growl escaped her lips before she force a smile onto them.

"Shinji-kun." She said formally keeping a casual smile on her sweet face. "You really shouldn't sneak up on a lady." In all honesty she wished the boy wouldn't approach her at all. His constant advances weren't at all appreciated though Matou was stupid enough to think they were. Rin turned her head back around she the bluenette could not see her gritting her teeth.

"You didn't answer my question, Tohsaka." Shinji persisted taking a few steps toward the girl with her back to him. Rin could feel the way his eyes were on her, it made her skin crawl. She wondered if Sakura had to deal with this... "Are you having a bad day."

"If I were would you leave me alone?"

"Probably not." Shinji admitted honestly before sliding onto the bench next to Rin. "You have been acting pretty cold today, not only toward me either. For once you aren't making me feel special." Shinji smirked looking over the girl who was now clearly scowl.

"If I've ever made to feel special it wasn't my intend, Matou." Rin responded simply while trying to keep the venom out of her voice. Shinji laughed at the response seemingly pleased with it, this was like a game to Shinji. Rin didn't even want to imagine what Shinji's endgame was. Whatever the case it would ever happen the way Shinji was so confident it would.

"I was thinking Tohsaka," Shinji started slowly with a glint in his eyes. "Tonight is suppose to be a nice night maybe we could-"

"I apologize, Shinji-kun." Rin stated admittedly getting to her feet, she turned on her heels beginning to walk away from the boy. "I'm afraid I have plans for dinner tonight."

_.oO2Oo._

Rin wanted to think what she said earlier had been a lie just to get out of whatever Shinji was trying to propose. Unfortunately there might have been a shred of truth in the plans Rin had mentioned. Just the thought of going to the bleak church made Rin sick but if he was going to be there then maybe...

No! She wasn't about to give up that easily, she couldn't give up that easily. Didn't anyone understand who she was?! She wasn't a fake dammit, she was the head of the Tohsaka family, she wouldn't lower herself to Kirei Kotomine's level. Never would she trample her pride like that, never.

Regardless of those feelings Rin couldn't help her curiosity, she couldn't help wanting to see the man as bright as the sun. If she refused to go to him then she would have to come to her... It didn't help that he was just as stubborn when it came to things like this, still Rin thought she'd be able to manage the man. A lot had changed since the last time they met after all.

Rin stopped at a telephone booth on her way home from school. Calling that church always made her uneasy, she'd always call from a booth. As silly as that was it made the trivial task much easier for the girl. Tohsaka held her breath hearing someone pick up on the other end, there was a long pause before someone spoke.

"Hello?" The voice was soft and sleek like silk, the complete opposite of Kirei Kotomine's. There was another pause as Rin Tohsaka held her breath just listening to the breathing on the other end.

"G-Gilgamesh?" Was all Rin managed to say, all of the confident she had when she picked up the receiver fading away. Everything was melting away into that feeling of total lightness she was always yearning for. The stress, the weight on her shoulders, her responsibilities all disappearing until it was only the two of them.

"Is that Rin Tohsaka?" She could almost see his flawless teeth grinning on the other end of the phone. "Is that Rin Tohsaka I hear?"

"Yes." Rin replied hesitantly curling the cord around her finger. "So you really did come?"

"You sound surprised." Gilgamesh pointed out before answering her question. "Why wouldn't I return? This city is the site of my rebirth, of course I'd come back to it. So, Rin Tohsaka... Do you want to see me?"

The question left her breathless, how was she suppose to answer something like that? Why would he ask something like that when she was sure he already knew the answer to it? She took a breath before give a meek mutter of 'yes'.

"Just come to the church-"

"No!" Rin finally spoke up defiantly breaking the spell that the older man was always able to cast on her. "Gilgamesh, I would think you'd have a better place to stay than a dirty old church. I thought you were a king. Well, _were_ is the key word there isn't it?"

"Don't presume to talk to me in such a way unruly mongrel." Gilgamesh growled on the other end. Exactly what she wanted, she'd never get anywhere if she couldn't break that control he had over her.

"Do you want to see me, Gilgamesh?" Rin asked feeling a bit of confident swelling in her. "You might be surprised.~"

"Excuse me?" Gilagamesh said irritated by the sudden tone the girl was taking with him. As she thought, as a king he was far to prideful to admit wanting to see someone else, that also applied to going to someone else.

"Maybe another night then..." Was all Rin had left to say before hanging the phone back up in the booth. Her wobbly knees gave out then leaving her to sit on the floor of the phone booth. One of her small hands clutch the fabric of her shirt over her heart. Tohsaka tried to ride out that feeling she got talking to him as much as she could.

_She wanted to be weightless a little longer._

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


End file.
